DE 10 2007 017 273 A1 describes a water-using household appliance, in particular in the form of a dishwasher, which has light sources arranged at a housing edge defining the access opening of the washing chamber. These light sources serve to illuminate the washing chamber. Illuminating the washing chamber advantageously makes it easier to work inside the dishwasher; i.e., within the washing chamber, for example, for purposes of cleaning the washing chamber or refilling the salt and rinse aid reservoirs.
The actual process of loading and unloading the dishwasher is not affected by an illumination device as described in DE 10 2007 017 273 A1. This is due to the construction of the dishwasher, because the racks that hold the dishes are pulled out of the washing chamber of the dishwasher when performing loading and unloading operations in the intended manner. Consequently, the illumination of the washing chamber does not help in a normal loading and/or unloading process.